falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Mainglov
An engineer before the Great War, Kyle Mainglov was one of those selected for residency in Vault 76. Emerging twenty-five years later to a very changed world, he is none the less determined to do whatever he can to help rebuild America. History Kyle Mainglov was born in Chicago in 2052. From a young age he showed an interest in mathematics and engineering that far outstripped his age, accompanied by exemplary grades in school. Jos performance won him a college scholarship, where he enrolled in various engineering courses to pursue his interests. His studies were further supported by Mcallister Industries, a Chicago-based engineering firm, who hired him out of college. Soon Kyle was putting his skills to work on a number of different projects, not the least of which was the construction of a series of bunkers south of the city for the millitary. These projects bought him to the attention of another company. As one of America’s ‘best and brightest’ he was selected by Vault-Tec for a spot in Vault 76. Despite his relative youth, it was felt that his skills would be useful in the rebuilding of America, while also still being in his relative prime once the Vault reopened after its planned twenty-five years of being sealed. Kyle agreed, although some back-room negotiations with Mcallister also helped seal the deal. In preparation for the project, Kyle was relocated to Appalachia, where he was kept on ready alert against an emergency that would hopefully never be needed. While there, he was also re-employed as a consultant with several local firms, especially those involved with mining and the planned automation of the region’s infrastructure. However, much of this was make-work, more focused around ensuring that he and the other Vault 76 residents would be at hand should the worst happen. Inevitably, it did. On the morning of October 23rd, 2077, Kyle was evacuated to the Vault with the other residents with it sealing them safely away from the resultant destruction. Like the other Residents, he was assigned a job within the Vault based off his skills, and found himself working in its maintenance department, responsible for its upkeep and continued operation. This focus on his newfound role helped Kyle transition from his old life and adapt to the Vault, while helping to maintain morale. A job in the vault was not the only change in his life. Inside, he met Marta Kinsolving, formerly a businesswoman who had become a part of its administrative staff. They started off working together on work allocations and processes, but as they began to see more of each other, a relationship developed between the pair of them that blossomed into a full-blown romance. They were married in early 2080, just one of many couples among the residents. Their daughter, Cora, was born in mid-2081, joining the growing ranks of the so-called ‘vault babies’. Unfortunately, not all would work out well for them. The oft-competitive nature of the Residents meant that Kyle and Marta clashed numerous times in their professional lives over matters of resource and work allocation. While they tried to keep their work and personal lives separate, the bleed-over between the two was inevitable. This put considerable strain on their relationship, with the couple eventually agreeing to separate in 2090. However, they chose to do their best to maintain cordial relationships with each other; in many ways, no longer being together meant their working relationship became less stressful. From the mid-2090s onward, Kyle found himself employed in aiding the training and education of those born and raised in the Vault. With Reclamation Day approaching, there was a need to ensure that they would have the skills required to aid in the rebuilding of America, especially among those that had lived their entire lives inside the Vault. While not employed full-time as a teacher, Kyle was more focused on practical matters such as building and maintenance of structures and equipment. However, his focus remained on the Vault itself, especially as it began nearing the end of its projected operational life. After all, the last thing they wanted was for it to fail before its scheduled reopening. Finally, Reclamation Day came; and so on the morning of October 23rd, 2102, Kyle joined the other Residents of Vault 76 in leaving their home and returning to the surface. Before he departed, he shared a final farewell to Marta, with the pair of them both sharing their concerns for the future and what might lie in store, while also wishing the other well. He also gave a teary good-bye to Cora, while also reminding her boyfriend Jon Roberson that he would be out there and checking up on her. And then he stepped out into the brave new world that lay beyond. Outside the Vault, Kyle joined up with a pair of other Residents who just happened to be heading in the same direction as he did. The first was Rita Conn, another Resident who had been born before the war who had willingly and gladly embraced the challenges that lay ahead of her. The second was Alicia Morgan, a Vault-Baby who was experiencing the outside world for the first time and was trying her best not to be overwhelmed by the experience. The three of them chose to work together in the exploration of Appalachia, deciding that cooperation was better than going it alone. The lack of people that the three of them found was also somewhat disquieting, especially given that otherwise the region seemed to have been spared from large-scale destruction and there were clear signs that there were plentiful survivors from the war itself. Discovering what had happened to the population became their priority, the three of them determined to find out where they had all gone to and what potential risk such posed to the Residents. Personality Kyle lived half his life in the pre-war world and the other half inside Vault 76. This experience has shaped him in a number of ways, both in terms of his skills and his outlook on life. His training as an engineer was born of an early fascination with machinery and mathematics, traits that have served him well in all stages of his life. Kyle likes to build things, both from necessity (eg establishing shelter in Appalachia now that he no longer has Vault 76 to protect him) and as a hobby. When the opportunity presents itself, he can be found tinkering with whatever device or machine has come to hand, either trying to improve it or to learn more about its functions. He also engages in ‘recreational’ building projects, such as putting up a deck outside his CAMP, complete with grill. Despite this drive and love of his work, Kyle is surprisingly laid-back. Having matured inside the Vault and learned the value of cooperation, he is remarkably easygoing and pleasant, and allways eager to help out a fellow resident. At the end of a day’s exploration, he likes nothing more then throwing whatever meat he’s found onto his grill and sharing a meal with his team or whoever is passing. He also has a sense of humour that manifests itself in a string of awful puns that he genuinely believes are hilarious. They’re not. Appearance Kyle is fifty years old, but is in good condition for his age thanks to an active life in the Vault and his preparation for Reclamation Day. Of average height, he has a medium build with not too much flab on it (although that portion is rapidly dropping in the wild). His black hair has begun to lose some of its colour, but he retains a full head of hair and compliments it with a thick beard that has begun to go a little wild since he left the Vault. He has blue eyes, and lacks any real scars or distinguishing marks. Out of practicality and a certain sense of comfort born of familiarity, Kyle prefers to wear his Vault Suit when travelling or exploring. However, he will often switch to more casual (and bright) outfits when relaxing in his CAMP, with floral-print shits being his favourite. Equipment Like the other Residents of Vault 76, Kyle was issued with a Vault Suit and a Pip-Boy 2000 Mk VI. He also has access to a CAMP unit for use in the exploration and reconstruction of Appalachia. The latter is something of a hobby for him, as he loves to endlessly tinker with it and see what he can build using its various tools and functions. The result is that he also has built a wide variety of structures, workbenches and other materials with it, and has a propensity to leave them strewn around the landscape in odd locations. He seems to especially enjoy putting up sheds and decks, as well as building fences, barbecue grills and lawn furniture. Of course, all that is of little use when exploring Appalachia (and beating creatures to death with a plastic flamingo is hardly practical). As such, Kyle travels well-armed when in the field. His preferred weapon is a “handmade” assault rifle that he built himself at his CAMP out of salvaged materials, stating that the best tools are those crafted by your own hand. As backup, he carries a 10mm N99 auto-pistol. He wears armour over his Vault-Suit, preferring heavier Combat Armour for its protection. For dangerous environments (or when he wants to engage in some really heavy-duty building), Kyle has access to a EXC-17 Excavator Power Armour. The suit was constructed by him form plans founds inside the Garrahan Mining Company's headquarters. It required a lot of time and work to make functional, but Kyle feels that it was well worth the effort for the added capabilities that it offers him. When using it, he takes advantage of its increased strength to equip heavier weapons, typically a CZ53 Minigun or a Flamethrower. Category:Characters Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Appalachia